memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Cheryl Anderson (alternate reality)
Cheryl Anderson, also known by her professional name of Barbara "Barb Wire" Kopetski is a female Human who is a bounty hunter from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. Cheryl was born on Earth in 2333. Cheryl and Typhuss James Halliwell became lovers in 2359. Cheryl and Typhuss were lovers for seven years then they broke up. Early life Anderson was born on March 23rd in 2333 in Ladysmith, British Columbia, on Earth, the daughter of Barry, a furnace repairman, and Carol (née Grosco) Anderson, a waitress. Her great-grandfather, Juho Hyytiäinen, was Finnish, a native of Saarijärvi, and left the Grand Duchy of Finland. Anderson also has Russian ancestry on her mother's side. Life as a bounty hunter Cheryl became a bounty hunter in 2370, Cheryl often worked with Samantha Carter, who was also a bounty hunter. In 2371 Cheryl worked with Lara Croft, who was also a bounty hunter. One trait Barb Wire keeps telling people is "don't call me Babe". The reason for this is that she did not want to be compared to another hero called Babe. Cheryl works at a club called the Hammerhead. This being fact her main job is working as a bounty hunter. Cheryl is a bar owner and part-time bounty hunter (in order to pay for her bar, The Hammerhead). She is skilled in many areas, but excels in combat-related abilities. Abilities *Agility *Attractive female *Gadgets *Marksmanship *Stamina *Stealth *Unarmed combat *Weapon master Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2359, Cheryl first met Typhuss James Halliwell at a bar. Cheryl and Typhuss fell in love. Cheryl took Typhuss back to her house and had sex with him. They started dating that night. Cheryl and Typhuss were lovers for seven years then they broke up. Personality She will use her resources to get what she wants. Be it teases with her body or a threat to their live with her gun to their face. During the throngs of combat she is able to stay focused and not lose control of herself or her emotions. As a defense mechanism she controls her emotions by placing a mental mask over all her expressions creating an image she is rather cold. When someone is in danger she feels compelled to help them. A person in danger brings back memories of Charlie, and how she failed to save him. She is no more resilient to pain than any other human, or struck down by life’s troubles. But she is able to push the extra mile if her or someone else’s life depended on it. She is very tuned into her surroundings allowing her to use her environment in combat or quickly make escape plans. She will never back down, nor does she have any insecurity about her body or who she is. But she does carry the fear of letting someone else die under her care. Don’t call her “Babe”, it will trigger an aggressive response. She finds it completely demeaning and an assault of strength as a woman. Basic information *Full Name: Cheryl Anderson *Alias: Barb Wire, this is how she allows anyone to address her. Barbara "Barb Wire" Kopetski. *Age: 55 *Race: Human *Status: Rogue *Gender: Female *Weapons of choice: She is knowledgeable with all phasers but does best with phaser rifles. She uses a type 2-f phaser and two type 3-e phaser rifles. Category:Humans Category:Bounty hunters Category:Anderson family Category:Alternate realities Category:Bar owners Category:Nightclub owners